


Damaged, but not Broken

by LilRexsoka



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars s07e12 Victory and Death, Episode 12 killed us all, F/M, I am sad so here we are, Post-Order 66 Blues, We needed this hug, much needed hug, rexsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRexsoka/pseuds/LilRexsoka
Summary: The Post-Order 66 hug we needed to see between Rex and Ahsoka.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 10
Kudos: 169





	Damaged, but not Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this short Fic for two reasons. One, I needed this hug after the newest episode. Two, I thought this would be very cute and incredibly sad. Enjoy. 
> 
> Also, this could be taken in multiple ways. It doesn't have to romantic. It just needed to happen.

She was standing before the graves, her gray robe fluttering in the soft wind of the unnamed moon they had landed on. He couldn’t see her face from that distance, only the soft curve of her back, but he knew she was mourning, just as he. 

Rex and Ahsoka had spent hours pulling their men from the wreckage of their fallen ship. Painstakingly digging them into the dry earth took several more. The final step was to prop the fallen helmets of his brothers above their respective resting places. His brothers had been taken of all their individuality, everything that had made them who they were. The least Rex could do was to remember them. 

Finally, Ahsoka turned and slowly made her way back to their ship. Her head was lowered, her arms held close to her body in pain rather than cold. Her lip trembled. The clone noticed she had left her lightsaber behind. _To fake her death._

“Are you ready?” Rex asked her softly. The Togruta paused to look up at him, sharing a similar expression of sadness. 

“Yes.” Ahsoka walked past the ex-Commander to climb into her cockpit. He watched her, hurting at the fact that her pain was as great as his. 

The day had taken a toll on everyone; the momentous celebration of Maul’s capture had not lasted long. Before Rex and his brothers knew it, they were pointing their blasters at their Commander. It had gone by in a blur; Rex had been relieved that Ahsoka had been able to save him from the terrors of the Order, the one that he realized had been plaguing him and his brother’s dreams since Kamino. 

Then he had to face the cold reality that his brothers were not in control. They had both wanted Rex and Ahsoka dead. They had died trying. Though the pair were lucky to be alive, the guilt of the hundreds of cold bodies lying in the wreckage or in the hastily constructed graves was almost too much to bear. _They all were part of the greater plan… me including. I could have killed her. Then I would never have forgiven myself._

“Ahsoka.” The clone called out to her. The Togruta glanced at her, her soft eyes shining with grief. He did not add more words but simply took several steps until he was behind her. Ahsoka turned expectantly. 

Rex reached out almost hesitantly. He felt he would break apart at the slightest touch, but when Ahsoka ran her sienna palms up his arms and around his waist, he let out a quiet sigh and returned her embrace. 

His cheek rested on the side of her montral, her smooth skin warm against the rough stubble on his chin. He could feel her heartbeat through his armour, resonating with his own. Rex squeezed his eyes shut and nestled further into their hug. _I am glad you are alive._

No words had to be exchanged. Rex climbed into the cockpit, nodding to Ahsoka before taking off. Their Y-Wing would have to be exchanged for a more incognito ship, but for now, it was their escape from the terror below. _I am sorry, brothers._ He could not regret leaving them behind. They would have been killed either way. He was only relieved that he had been able to see Ahsoka alive, damaged, but unharmed.


End file.
